


Alfonse Knows All About Sweeping

by Bakufun1



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: not intended as shipping but can be read as shipping if you want, sweeping is his guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakufun1/pseuds/Bakufun1
Summary: Sometimes, late at night, Alfonse can be found sweeping the halls. Sometimes, Kiran stumbles upon him.





	Alfonse Knows All About Sweeping

‘Cleaning helps ease the mind,’ is a statement Alfonse had heard many times growing up, often from the hired caretakers trying to help him with his worries. It was a statement he eventually found true, in the simple pleasure of taking a broom and spending time sweeping the halls around his quarters.

With the stress of fighting Embla and trying to aid the Summoner, it was the thing he turned to most nights before heading to bed. No one ever saw him, except perhaps Feh and the occasional Hero wandering around. This night, he supposed would be no different.

 

A well-worn broom was taken from a maintenance closet and brought to a quiet, unoccupied hallway. Alfonse’s attention was kept mostly to the floor and his own thoughts, carefully sweeping the dirt in the first corner into a pile.

_“A prince doesn’t waste his time cleaning,”_ his father used to tell him, always so disapproving, _“sweeping and cleaning the halls is for the maids. No one would respect a prince or king who spent his time pretending to be a servant.”_ He never understood why his father thought that way, that the act of sweeping and tidying up was beneath him.

But then again, when did the King ever approve of what Alfonse wanted to do?

 

A quiet sigh escaped his lips, he pretended that the dirt he was sweeping away was the faint burn of rejection festering in his chest.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that when he heard a gentle “Hey,” he jumped and barely restrained a yelp. Somehow, Kiran had approached without him noticing their footsteps. _Maybe Kiran’s boots were made to be quiet,_ he thought.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Whatcha doing up this late, Alfonse?” Kiran asked. Alfonse could just make out a smile on their obscured face.

“Ah, I was just… Clearing my thoughts before bed.”

“By sweeping?” Alfonse felt his face flush at the question.

“Er, yes. I find it rather calming,” he said, “it’s nice to sweep the halls sometimes.” His grip tightened on the broom and he shifted his gaze towards a painting.

The Summoner shrugged. “Fair enough. I just didn’t think I’d see you sweeping at this hour. Then again, I’m awake too, hah....” There was a pause, before they continued. “Uh, back home, I’d pet my cat or read fanfictions- er, stories, I guess, when I was stressed. I’m terrible at sweeping.”

“I see. I do this, as you’ve noticed. But, regardless, perhaps you should go to bed. Or at least, there were those books I found for you earlier today. I don’t believe it’s ‘fanfictions,’ but perhaps it will help you?”

 

Somehow, part of his response encouraged a stifled laugh from Kiran, and Alfonse felt his heart lift a little at the sound.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll head off to bed. But you’ve gotta go to bed too, Alfonse.”  
His grip on the broom loosened. “I will soon, I promise. Good night, Kiran.”  
“‘Night, Alfonse.”

The Summoner near-silently walked away, and Alfonse felt as if the turmoil inside him calmed down. What a strange effect they had, to ease his mind with only a short exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wanted to write ;; I haven't written much recently and I figured this would be fun to write!


End file.
